Accidentaly in Love
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS.iss.SooBum. Aujourd'hui son fauteuil était une partie de lui... mais quand on tombe amoureux ça devient un peu plus difficile à gérer.


**Disclamer: Ils sont pas à moi non non**

**Rating: T fluffy! mais avec un dialogue un peu choquant... enfin pas vraiment mais pour des mesure de sécurité T**

**Pairing: SooBoom (Ukiss)**

**Note: hello! Bonne nouvelle: JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE! haha! c'est juste j'écris principalement en anglais... et ma betâ ne corrige pas assez vite! XD du coup en fait je poste rien du tout! ._. **

**et puis la fac aussi c'est prenant! (les concerts également *sort*) Bon je poste quand même cette petite fiction... qui traîne dans mon ordi depuis un bout de temps. Y a surement quelques fautes encore mais je pense en avoir supprimé pas mal vu le nombre de relecture qu'elle a subi la petiote.**

**C'est sur Ukiss groupe qui est comme le vin: ça s'améliore avec le temps! xD Leur dernière chanson = love! Et sur SoohyunxKibum parce que c'est mon couple chouchou même si personne écrit dessus! xD et UA parce que c'est la classe! xD (et que en vrai kibum a été viré donc hein...)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentaly in Love<strong>

Soohyun dessinait des gribouillis sur la page de son cahier. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait écrire dans son devoir sur « le beau ». Il releva la tête.

A quelque pas de lui un jeune homme brun semblait autant perdu que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire. Soohyun fut satisfait de savoir que son manteau et la table cachaient son fauteuil roulant. Ça aurait pu rendre l'autre gêné et gâcher toutes les possibles chances. Non pas qu'il en avait forcément mais sait-on jamais. Soohyun était un optimiste –de temps à autre- comme ça.

Il prit un des livres qu'il avait choisi –« l'étude du beau et l'influence du splendide dans la littérature » c'était quoi ce titre à rallonge ?- et le feuilleta. Il se demanda si il rassembalit assez de courage et allait voir l'autre et qu'il lui demandait « excuser moi je fais un devoir sur le beau…. Je pense que vous le représentez. Vous permettez que j'écrive sur vous ? »Comment il réagirait. Serait une bonne technique de drague ? Malheureusement pour ça il faudrait qu'il se déplace révélant son fauteuil. Et comment savoir s'il accepterait car il était intéressé ou parce qu'il avait pitié d'un pauvre handicapé ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil : il avait le nez levé au plafond mâchouillant son crayon. Il se permit un sourire. Comme c'était agréable de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir le syndrome de la feuille blanche.

**OoOoOoO**

Il avait eu l'accident à six ans. Avec son oncle –qui était mort sur le coup. Il lui semble qu'il devait l'emmener au cirque. Comme il était excité ! Ils se rappelaient des chansons idiotes qu'ils chantaient en riant. Des blagues dites, des fous rires partagés. Il _adorait_ son oncle.

Ses parents n'étaient pas là car c'était leur anniversaire de mariage. Une soirée en romantique sans leur fils. Un baby-Sitter gratuit qui le chouchoutait. Que demander de plus ?

Il ne pourrait dire si son oncle était en faute ou pas. Mais il se souvenait que l'accident avait eu lieu, une voiture les avait percuté côté conducteur.

Il se souvenait avoir hurlé, la peine foudroyante, et surtout après plus rien. Le noir et quand il s'était réveillé ne plus sentir ses jambes. Comme si elles n'étaient plus à lui mais à un parfait étranger.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré son oncle. Il savait qu'il l'avait demandé à l'hôpital. Il n'était jamais venu le voir. Le pire était certainement que toute la famille du côté de sa mère le tenait comme responsable pour la paralysie a vie de Soohyun. Alors que lui-même ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait payé suffisamment cher.

Ses parents avaient essayé toutes les techniques possibles pour le refaire marché. Rien n'avait marché.

Aujourd'hui son fauteuil roulant était une partie de lui. Il n'avait pas trop honte de son handicap. Il n'aimait pas la pitié que les gens avaient pour lui « pauvre garçon si jeune et déjà coincé dans un fauteuil ! » Bien sur des fois ça avait ses avantages –on lui offrait régulièrement des cadeaux et autres. Mais ses amis pensaient que le fauteuil n'était pas le seul responsable. Soohyun avait appris à charmer les gens et était plutôt habile. Mais il savait que les gens l'écoutaient à cause de son fauteuil. Et n'osait pas lui faire de la peine.

Mais dans ce cas comment savoir si l'affection était sincère ou non ?

**OoOoOoO**

Installé à sa table habituelle à la bibliothèque il guettait les arrivants. Il attendait que Bel Inconnu arrive –oui c'était un surnom stupide mais il n'avait pas mieux. Il le voyait régulièrement et ils s'échangeaient des regards. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son fauteuil –il arrivait après Soohyun et repartaient avant.

Et c'était tant mieux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé et peut être que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était tout à fait le genre d'histoire qui pourrait arriver dans un Drama : une fille tombe sous le charme d'un parfait inconnu, et le recroise quelque années plus tard. Ils se souviennent l'un de l'autre et se marient –après avoir affrontés des ex en colères et des petits amis jaloux.

Sauf que Soohyun n'était pas une fille. Ni Bel Inconnu. Et ce n'étaient pas un Drama. Mais rêver ne faisait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Il arriva enfin et Soohyun sourit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il n'était pas seul. Un blond très fin l'accompagnait. Il le tenait par la taille. _Oh !_ Songea Soohyun. Oh. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi la tête penché sur ses livres refusant de la relever même s'il en avait envie. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Finalement il aurait dû s'empêcher de rêver.

Il aurait moins souffert.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il ne se rappelait pas quand exactement il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay et que dans les damas il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les jeunes éphèbes. Il savait par contre qu'il s'était dit qu'il cumulait. Handicapé ET gay. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Que son rêve dans la vie était d'être en marge de la société. Il l'avait caché à ses parents. Il pensait leur dire le jour où il trouverait quelqu'un. Mais ça semblait mal parti. Ses amis l'avaient relativement bien pris. Même trop bien pour kiseop qui profitait de son beau visage et autre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son hyung.

Bien entendu ça n'empêchait pas Soohyun de s'amuser à charmer des jeunes filles innocentes –ou pas- pour obtenir quelques faveurs ou des renseignements. Ou alors juste parce que ça l'amusait grandement d'en voir certaine rougir quand il leur chantait une sérénade. En particulier les noonas(1) de son club de chant.

Mais il continuait d'espéré. Il aimerait rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne verrait pas que son fauteuil. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Pas par pitié ou autre. Et jusuq'a aujourd'hui il avait joué de malchance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Ça vous dit d'aller chez Sunny ? Je prendrais bien une glace pour terminer la journée…

-Pourquoi pas… ce n'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à faire….

- On n'a pas un devoir à rendre pour demain ?

-Kiseop… le prof nous l'a donné y a une semaine… Tu devrais arrêter de t y prendre à la dernière minute….

-Je ne m'y prends pas à la dernière minute… J'ai juste tendance à oublier ce genre de choses sans importance…

-_Sans importances_ ? Tu appelles les devoirs des choses sans importan…

-Bonjour bienvenue chez Sunny ! »

Les trois garçon arrêtèrent leur conversation et fixèrent le jeune homme devant eux. C'était le blond de la bibliothèque. Quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait derrière le comptoir chez Sunny leur glacerie préféré c'était une autre histoire.

« Sunny n'est pas là ?

-Elle est malade ? S'affola Alexander.

-Non non elle va bien je suis son employé…

-J'ai entendu du bruit tout va bien Kevin ? Oh ! Les Garçon ! Vous êtes là ! »

Sunny était une jeune femme d'approximativement 25 ans. Elle tenait une glacerie en centre-ville. Les garçons l'avait découvert complètement par hasard mais était tombé sous le charme de cette jeune femme énergique et enjoué. C'était devenu leur endroit de sortie, leur repère. Sunny les accueillait toujours avec le sourire. En été l'endroit était assez fréquenté et en hiver c'était désert. Les garçons y passaient leur vie. Qu'importe la saison une bonne glace restait une bonne glace –dixit un panneau sur un des murs de la boutique.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sunny puisse avoir besoin d'un employé et qui plus est ils c'étaient toujours dit qu'elle leur demanderait. Ils étaient doublement surpris. Triplement pour Soohyun car le blond de la bibliothèque avait maintenant un nom et il venait de crée un lien entre lui et Bel Inconnu.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle –celle placé près du comptoir. Kiseop s'assit sur les jambes de soohyun.

« Tu sais je crois qu'il existe ces choses appelé des chaises qui sont vraiment pratique…

-tu es plus confortable…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison en fait…. »

Mais kiseop ne bougea pas. Alexander ne fit aucune remarque –il était habitué depuis le temps. Non pas que Kiseop ait une quelque qu'oncques attirance pour Soohyun mais c'était dans sa nature d'être comme ça. Il était aussi un peu à l'Ouest la plupart du temps. Son beau visage le sauvait dans de nombreuse situation –les gens lui pardonnait aisément ces maladresse.

Kevin s'approcha d'eux :

« Vous prenez quoi ?

-Comme d'habitude j'imagine ? répliqua Sunny. Vanille-vanille vanille-fraise framboise-passion ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et la jeune femme prépara les glaces. Kevin jeta un coup d'œil à sa patronne.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Ils viennent pratiquement tous les jours. C'est rare qu'ils changent leurs habitudes sauf s'ils ont quelque chose à fêter ou un besoin d'être réconforter. Bientôt toi aussi tu sauras leurs commandes par cœur. »

Elle lui sourit et apporta les coupes à la table.

Alors que Soohyun s'apprêtait à attaquer sa glace la porte s'ouvrit et la cloche de la boutique tinta. Le handicapé se figea. Devant lui se tenait Bel Inconnu. Celui-ci se figea également en le voyant. Le garçon derrière lui –que Soohyun n'avait pas remarqué- lui rentra dedans.

« Kibum ! Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes comme ça !

-Désolé.

-Kibum ! Eli ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu te voir à ton avis ? »

Soohyun lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

« On s'est déjà croisé mais on ne s'est jamais parlé je crois ! je m'appelle Soohyun ! »

Il le regarda un peu surpris et fixa kiseop.

« Ça c'est kiseop un pot de colle et voici Alexander »

Xander fit un bref signe de la main tandis que Kiseop s'indignait « je ne suis pas un pot de colle !

-ah ! Et tu expliques comment que tu sois assis sur mes genoux ?

-Mais tu adore que je sois prêt de toi !

-près pas _sur_ ! »

Le brun sourit devant la scène de jouant devant lui.

« Kibum enchanté. Enfin ravi de pouvoir te parler.

-Moi c'est Eli !au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un.

-oh ça va fait pas la tête ! »

Sunny observait toute la scène avec plaisir. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui adoraient l'agitation car c'était le bruit de la vie.

Kibum posa ses yeux sur le fauteuil. Soohyun vit la curiosité s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il décida d'attirer son attention sur autre chose.

« Vous êtes donc les amis de Kevin ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami répondit le blond en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kibum qui le repoussa gentiment. Et Eli est un ami depuis le collège. »

Alexander les invita à s'asseoir avec eux et Sunny pris leur commandes et prépara leur glaces.

_Ohoh_ ! pensa Xander. Il connaissait le sourire que Soohyun adressait à Kibum. Ça voulait dire qu'il était intéressé. Enfin la journée s'annonçait divertissante. Il posa les coude sur la table, croisa ses mains et posa son menton sur celles-ci.

« Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler ? Il adressa un regarde de reproche à Soohyun qui l'ignora.

-à la bibliothèque, répondirent-ils en même temps. Ça les fit rire_. De vrais gamins_.

-Dans les rayons ?

-Non… nos regards se sont croisés…. Et puis… Soohyun fit un vague geste de la main_. Comme c'est romantique !_

Kiseop sentant l'atmosphère étrange de la pièce haussa un sourcil en direction d'Alexander. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire comme un chat.

Kevin qui écoutait la conversation en essuyant le comptoir –qui était déjà très propre- lança alors :

-c'est lui le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Aah ! ajouta Eli qui semblait avoir eu un déclic, celui que tu trouves… »

Il n'eut malheureusement jamais la chance de terminer sa phrase une cuillère pleine de glace était entrée dans sa bouche aidée par le brun qui le fixait légèrement énervé.

Soohyun intrigué se pencha vers lui :

« Que tu trouves ?

-Bizarre ? Idiot ? »

Xander fut étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il se parlait et pourtant ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il décida. Kiseop décida de se mêler à la conversation –il était resté étrangement silencieux essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait sans grand succès.

« Vous êtes dans quel lycée ?

-Celui de la ville voisine.

-Le friqué ? Le huppé ? Waaaah !

-et vous ? demanda Kevin

-celui d'ici. C'est un autre niveau. Mais comment ça se fait que tu travailles ici alors ?

-Oh ! Je suis entré au lycée avec une bourse… disons que j'ai voulu me faire un peu d'argent de poche…. Et puis vous savez la réputation et comment il est vraiment diffère complètement. Il y a de plus en plus de boursier. Je pense qu'il deviendra un lycée normal d'ici peu de temps. »

Il leur sourit chaleureusement. Soohyun l'aimait bien. Le fait qu'il n'était pas le petit-ami de Kibum était un plus bien évidemment. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Kibum pouvait avoir une copine. Etre complètement hétérosexuel. Rien n'était gagné. Plongé dans ses pensées il touilla sa glace pour la transformé en bouillie. Kiseop en le voyant faire murmura un « dégoutant ». Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Alexander continua de faire la conversation. Il essaya d'en apprendre plus. Seul Kevin semblait vraiment désireux de parler. Pourtant Xander voyait très clairement les coups d'œil que Kibum jetai à Soohyun. Ce dernier trop occupé à tuer sa glace ne le voyait même pas. _Pathétique_, se dit-il.

Il fallait pourtant que ces deux-là se rapproche ! Une idée lui vint alors qu'il trouva absolument géniale.

« Dites… Dans deux semaines c'est la fête de notre lycée… ça vous dirait de venir ? C'est vrai qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer mais nous somme _destinés_ à nous revoir alors autant mieux se connaitre non ? »

Le blond sembla complètement extatique.

« J'adorerais venir ! Mais votre fête est un peu tôt non ? Quel genre de stand vous tenez ?

-En fait nous fêtons la mort du fondateur…Oui je sais c'est un peu glauque mais ça explique la date… Et sinon nous tiendrons un café… Et Soohyun nous feras un concert, il est membre du club de chant alors….

-Le club de chant ? Kevin avait pratiquement sauté de joie, moi aussi j'en fais partie ! Oh ! Tu ne veux pas me chanter quelque chose ? Et je chanterai après ! Oh ! S'il te plait ! »

Soohyun vit clairement l'air intéressé de Kibum. Il trouva tout cela trop facile. Non pas qu'il soit si sur de ces capacité en chant mais il avait envie de jouer un peu. De le faire patienter. De prendre son temps. Pour être sûr.

« Oh non ! je me réserve pour le concert ! »

Le brun roula des yeux. Eli haussa les épaules. Kevin sembla déçu. Kiseop fit la moue. Sunny souriait toujours. Et Xander regardait tout ça avec son fameux sourire de chat. Il avait hâte que la fête de l'école arrive.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après l'accident ses parents avaient divorcés. Sa mère ne supportait plus de voir son mari qui ressemblait à celui qui avait rendu son fils chéri handicapé. Le divorce avait été âpre et sa mère avait gagné sa garde et une bonne pension alimentaire. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé l'amour et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son ancien mari elle partait dans des crises de colère. Elle était sous antidépresseur. Soohyun suspectait que sa mère aimait toujours son père mais l'accident l'avait rendue vulnérable et un peu folle aussi. Elle avait cru faire le bon choix.

Son père s'était remarié deux ans après. Sa nouvelle femme avait un fils d'une précédente union. Il avait 5 ans quand soohyun l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. (1) Un adorable bambin. Aujourd'hui il en avait 15 était en pleine crise d'adolescence et était –apparemment- amoureux de Soohyun.

Avant il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable à le suivre partout à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Puis Dongho avait commencé à vouloir l'embrassé à proclamer qu'ils allaient se marier plus tard et Soohyun avait commencé à le repousser. Il pensait que l'adolescent était perdu et se cherchait, et comme Soohyun était toujours gentil il avait dû prendre son affection naturelle pour autre chose. Voilà tout.

Sauf que Dongho n'était pas de cet avis. Il aimait sérieusement son hyung et était prêt à tout pour attirer son attention. Comme se teindre les cheveux en blond après qu'il est entendu son hyung dire qu'il aimait bien cette couleur de cheveux. Ou offrir des tickets pour une pièce de théâtre a son beau-père et a sa mère le weekend end ou Soohyun était là.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant que vous n'étiez pas là ce soir ! s'exclama Soohyun qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-mais on l'a appris seulement hier ! Dongho nous a gentiment offert les places ! On ne s'y attendait pas !

-_gentiment _? Il regarda dans la direction du blond. Il ne croyait pas une seconde que ce fut gentiment. _Calculé _oui.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance Dongho le laisserait tranquille_. Ba voyons_. Il avait tout orchestré il n'allait pas le laisser seul c'était clair !

Il se hissa sur le lit et attrapa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Il avait à peine ouvert la page que Dongho débarqua dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit, se positionna à quatre patte au-dessus des jambes inertes son hyung.

« Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée ici et tout seul non ?

-Dongho… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu me fuis hyung ! il fit la moue. Depuis que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser tu me fuis. Tu pourrais me rejeter plus délicatement ! Après tout je suis de ta famille ! »

Avait-il conscience que c'était un des problèmes ? Et il s'en servait comme excuse ? Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très classe sur ce coup-là. Il avait lâchement fuit essayant d'éviter la question. Evitant le problème. Et voilà maintenant il se sentait même coupable ! Le nouvellement blond était vraiment très fort !

« Désolé d'avoir été lâche, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mais pour moi tu restes un gamin. Et je ne suis pas intéressé.

-mais pourtant je sais que tu n'aimes pas les filles. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de magazine porno hétéro sous ton lit.

-Parce que tu en as trouvé des gays peut être ?

-non plus. Mais je t'ai vu louché dessus la dernière fois…

-Dongho…

-Est-ce que tu peux encore bander ?

-DONGHO ! C'EST … il se força à respirer pour se calmer. D'où tu sors cette question ? On ne t'a jamais appris le respect de la vie privée des autres ?

-mais je suis concerné !

-et en quoi ?

-parce que je t'aime hyung ! Et que j'ai envie de toi !

-Je …. Je …. Dongho. Je t'aime mais pas de cette manière-là. Tu es jeune, tu es mignon, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment. »

Il y eut un silence et Soohyun osa penser que ça y est c'était fini. Dongho lui ferait la tête pendant quelque temps mais tout irai mieux.

« Tu me trouve donc mignon…

-Dongho !

-C'est à mon avantage il faut que j'en profite !

-Tu ne renonce jamais ?

-Tu ne me donne pas de bonne raisons d'arrêter ! Et en plus tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je soutiens que ça ne te regardes toujours pas et donc je n'y répondrais pas….Autre chose peut être ?

-Tu m'invites toujours à la fête de ton école hein ?

- Si je ne le fais pas, Xander le fera. Donc oui tu es toujours inviter »

Et il eut u sombre pressentiment. Dongho et Kibum face a face. En soit rien d'extraordinaire, sauf qu'il était certain que Dongho comprendrais la situation…. Il était mal. Ça allait mal se passer c'était obligé.

« Fais-moi une promesse… Tu te tiendras tranquille à la fête ok ?

-d'accord. Je ne t'agresserais pas. En revanche je peux ici non ?

-Non. »

Le plus jeune soupira. Soohyun se calma un peu. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès. Même si Dongho n'abandonnerai pas de sitôt c'était toujours ça. La soirée allait être longue il le sentait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Dongho ! Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Ohlalalala ! Tu es devenu un vrai petit homme !

-mais je suis toujours mignon n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment ! »

Satisfait de la réponse de Xander le plus jeune se tourna triomphant vers Soohyun. Alexander regarda Soohyun, un sourire d'amusement sur le visage. Tandis que Kiseop prenait une photo pour immortaliser l'instant –et certainement pour humilier Soohyun plus tard.

La soirée de la dernière fois c'était en définitif bien passé. Dongho n'avait plus rien tenter et ils avaient regardé un film. Soohyun était ensuite aller se coucher et avait textoter a ses amis pour lui raconter ses malheurs. Mauvaise idée. Xander trouvait ça hilarant. Kiseop lui avait chouiné « Si Dongho prend ma place je deviens quoi moi ?

-ta place de quoi ?

-Mais de mignonnet à qui tu dis oui pour tout ! »

Il n'avait pas raconté l'anecdote à Kibum –merci bien- même s'il l'avait revu depuis. A la bibliothèque et à la glacerie. IL était vraiment à l'aise avec lui et ils avaient beaucoup de point commun. Et aujourd'hui était la fête de l'école et donc l'occasion de le séduite avec ses talent de chanteur.

« Bon Kevin et les autres arrivent quand ? Autant savoir quand est ce que Dongho deviendrait dangereux.

-_Kibum_ Kevin et Eli vont bientôt arriver. On a qu'à les attendre ici. De toute façon on les verras arriver.

-Qui c'est ceux-là ?

-Des amis à nous. Je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer Dongho ! Surtout _Kibum _! »

Soohyun jeta un regard meurtrier à kiseop. Celui-ci avait apparemment décidé de faire comprendre au plus jeune que la place du « mignon » était déjà prise. Même si force est de reconnaitre que Dongho était plus mignon que Kiseop. Lui il était magnifique. Parfait. Il n'était pas un uzzlang(2) pour rien. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un Dongho extatique et un Kiseop furieux ou bien déçu sur les bras.

Quand les trois arrivèrent l'inévitable se produit : Kevin tomba sous le charme de Dongho.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu es tellement mignon ! Tu as quel âge ? Ohalalala ! J'adorerais t'avoir pour petit frère ! »

Soohyun fut à deux doigt de répliquer « vas y prend le je te le donne cadeaux. » mais ne le fit pas. De plus il semblait maintenant rayonner. Il tenait vraiment à le faire craquer parce qu'il était mignon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe ou Xander et Kiseop se changèrent pour jouer leur rôle de serveurs. Soohyun de par son handicap ne pouvait pas. Il avait aidé pour le décor et l'élaboration des menus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le début du concert et surtout à surveiller Dongho. Qui voulait s'asseoir sur lui.

« Mais Kiseop-hyung le fait bien lui !

-Mais Kiseop c'est différent.

-En quoi ?

-_il n'essaye pas de me sauter dessus lui_. Non jamais il ne dirait ça. Pas devant Kibum. Qui d'ailleurs semblait amuser. Ah ! Personne ne semblait penser à l'aider. Kiseop est... je n'ai pas de raison à te donner. Non c'est non. »

Dongho renonça. Pour le moment. Mon dieu faites que le concert arrive vite ! Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure.

Dongho sembla décidé à tester son charme et se mit à draguer toutes le noonas qui passaient par là. Ce fut une réussite. Soohyun lui repéra quelque noonas de son club et se fit offrir plusieurs boissons également. Elle ne cessa de faire son éloge et leur fit son grand sourire avec un « merci » chuchoté. Elles repartirent rougissantes, chuchotant et riantes entre elles. Eli regarde les deux avec leur multiple boisson alignés devant eux :

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez aucun lien de sang ?

-Non. Notre situation est parfaite comme ça ! »Déclara Dongho.

Soohyun fut le seul a comprend le vrai sens de cette phrase. Il regarda dans la direction de Kibum.

« J'en ai trop tu en veux une ?

-Je veux bien le super cocktail. Mêle si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans.

-La couleur est jolie. Et s'il est toxique dis-toi que ta mort n'aura pas été inutile : le concert aura bien lieu grâce à ta bonté d'âme.

-Charmant. Et si je te forçais à la boire plutôt ?

-Oh ! Tu n'oseras pas. Il papillonna des cils. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il sentit la main de Dongho sur son genou comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là. Et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Et ne fit rien. Puis Soohyun les laissa et se dirigea vers le gymnase ou une scène et des coulisses de fortunes avait été installé. Les gens s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Lui il les regardait passé indifférent au stress. Il n'avait jamais été stressé avant de chanter devant des gens. Il aimait ça. Il aurait adoré en faire son métier. Pourquoi alors avoir peur ? IL avait une belle voix, beaucoup de monde lui disait –pendant un temps il avait eu peur que ce ne soit que des compliments en l'air, pour ne pas le blesser, mais ses amis lui avait fait clairement comprendre que non, il avait vraiment une très belle voix.

Il reprisa à fond. Il connaissait les paroles. Ils avaient répété des millions de fois. Bien sûr il y avait Kibum dans le public mais même ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il allait tout donner justement pour lui.

Quand il fut sur scène et que un à un les projecteurs s'allumèrent et que la musique commença il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand il retrouva ses compagnon il fut accueilli par Dongho qui se jeta dans ses bras et par Kevin qui avec des étoiles dans les yeux lui assura qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent un duo.

« Tu as une voix magnifique et un talent monstre ! Tu devrais devenir chanteur ! C'est du gâchis !

-Pas avec mon fauteuil… j'aurais trop peur que les gens m'écoutent par pitié… »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Kibum fut le seul à ne rien dire et ça le vexa même s'il n'en dit rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cours pour admirer le feu d'artifice. Par le hasard –que nous appellerons Alexander- il se retrouva seul avec Kibum.

« Tu sais… Il leva la tête vers le brun attendant la suite. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi doué en chant que Kevin. Les talents comme ça après tout ça ne court pas les rues…

-En effet ça court plutôt les télévisions en faites… et les radios également.

-Arrête ça ! J'essaye de te complimenter là ! Malgré les sourcils froncés on pouvait clairement voir qu'il souriait.

-Tu es tombé sous mon charme c'est ça ? IL lui fit un clin d'œil. Kibum roula des yeux. Ah ! Pauvre de toi tu n'es malheureusement pas le seul à qui ça fait ça !

-Dongho aussi c'est ça ? »

Soohyun eut un sourire embarrassé.

« Je peux te poser une question délicate ?

-Bien sûr. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

-Comment tu as atterri dans un fauteuil roulant ?

-Un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit avec mon oncle. Je suis chanceux tu sais. J'ai survécu moi. »

Il sourit tristement. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'ne reparler même après toutes ces années. Surtout quand on savait qu'il était le chanceux de l'histoire. Son oncle lui était sous terre son corps dévoré par les vers et autres insectes.

Le premier feu éclata dans le ciel.

Si Soohyun remarqua la mine sombre de Kibum et la main sur son épaule il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il profita juste du moment.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Soohyun suivit de kiseop –Xander avait eu des choses à faire chez lui- entra dans la glacerie et y trouva Kibum ET Dongho assis côte à côte, il sut que quelque chose allait se passer. Encore fallait-il déterminer si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

« Hyung ! Pas trop surpris de me voir ?

-Si. Papa sait que tu es là ?

-Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis juste venu m'entretenir de deux trois choses avec Kibum.

- Quels genres de choses ?

-Oh ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Il regarda sa montre. Bon je vais y aller à plus tard ! »

Et il sortit de la boutique. Kevin, Eli et Sunny n'étaient pas en vue mais on entendait des voix provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

« Désolé Kibum j'espère que mon petit frère ne t'as pas embêté.

-Non »

Il fixait ses pieds et ne le regardait pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

Kiseop les regarda tour à tour et déclara « je vais aller voir si les autres n'ont pas besoin d'aide ! »

Soohyun le remercia silencieusement et se concentra sur le brun en face de lui.

« Kibum… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Et bien… Il m'a rapporté une de vox conversation… Et il m'a dit d'autre truc aussi…

-Quelle conversation ? Le coupa Soohyun.

-Quand il t'a demandée si tu pouvais enfin... Si tu …hum. »

IL regarda enfin Soohyun dans les yeux. Il était clairement embarrassé. Mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir une lueur d'espoir de l'incompréhension et aussi de la frustration.

« Je vois de quelle _conversation_ ils s'agit. Mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment répondu normalement.

-Il a dit que c'était évident que 'oui'. Si c'était non tu l'aurais beaucoup plus mal pris. D'après lui.

-Celui la…

-Il parait que tu es attiré par moi. » Lâcha alors Kibum. Soohyun le regarda et sourit.

« En effet. Mais je pensais avoir été assez transparent tout de même. Tu me plais. Beaucoup. Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque ce n'est pas grave.

-ça l'est.

-Pardon ?

-Réciproque. Ça l'est . Tu m'attire aussi.

-Vraiment ? Il se sentit tout léger. Comme si il n'avait plus de consistance physique. Comme si l'horrible appareil métallique ne le retenait pas au sol. Ma voix t'as envouté n'est-ce pas ? OU bien mon physique de rêve ? Il papillonna des cils.

-Nan, je crois que c'est plutôt le fauteuil. Ça rend n'importe qui sexy ce truc-là ! Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Mon fauteuil ? Dans ce cas dois-je être jaloux de tous les vieux se déplaçant en fauteuil de la ville ?

-Tu devrais. C'est mon fantasme !

-Mon Dieu ! Soohyun feignit un air dévasté. Comment je vais faire ! »

Kibum se leva et s'assit sur les jambes du handicapé.

« Mmh ! Il fit mine de réfléchir. Il faut me donner une sacrée bonne raison de rester.

-Ah ! Ça je peux peut être le faire ! »

Et il l'embrassa.

Dans l'arrière-boutique Kevin se retint d'applaudir. A la place il pris une photo.

« IL faut que je fasse un rapport détaillé à Alexander ! Dire qu'il a loupé ça ! Le pauvre !

-Enfin il était temps ! Soupira Kiseop.

-Sans le gamin ils seraient toujours à se faire les yeux doux. J'espère qu'ils en ont conscience. Déclara Eli.

-Ils sont tellement mignon ! » S'exclama Sunny.

Kiseop jeta un œil au sms de kevin. Il contenait des tas de « 3 » et autres smileys. Il lui donna mal à la tête.

« Dites les garçons… Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble on peut sortir non ? On 'est un peu à l'étroit ici quand même…

-Ecoutez Sunny et sortez ! Vous n'êtes pas discret de toute manière. »

Pour fêter tout ça Sunny offrit des glaces a tout le monde. Alexander arriva un peu plus tard abandonnant ce qu'il avait à faire. Après tout l'amour est plus important que tout non ?

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais c'est d'une niaiserie affreuse! N'ayez pas peur de le dire! XD en même temps croyez vaut mieux ça que mes autres écrit...<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un gentil mot pour l'auteure! :D**

**CraC**


End file.
